Push
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Volkner wants to ask Flint out, but everything seems to go wrong. When Cynthia gets involved, it doesn't help at all and the entire thing ends up disastrous. Volkner leaves without asking Flint and leaves Flint to go look for him. Will it be too late though?


Volkner wasn't sure how to tell Flint that he liked him, every time he worked up the courage, something went wrong. He had closed the gym, making sure to leave the badges out front, and headed to the Elite Four building. He planned to take off work until he managed to tell Flint his feelings.

"Volkner, what a surprise," Lucian greeted him sarcastically. The blond just rolled his eyes and continued walking to Flint's room.

"Hey Volk, what's up?" Flint asked. He was sitting on his sofa watching some T.V. "You come to watch My Little Ponytas with me?"

"What the hell is My Little Ponytas?" Volkner sat down on the couch next to Flint. He was still not ready to confess his feelings so he decided to make small talk. He forgot that Flint liked to talk, really liked to talk.

"Well you see, Lucian has this brother in Johto, his name is Will. Did you know he was in the Elite Four and a psychic type trainer too? They both also have that lavender hair. Anyway, so in Johto there is this man named Lance that used to be a part of the Elite Four or something and Will said that he always watched this show. I decided after I talk to Will for a while which I talked to him because I answered Lucian's phone. Boy was Lucian mad, he said something about respecting his privacy or some shit, but we're friends so I don't get what the problem was. Back on track, Will told me about it and I watched one episode, man was I hooked ever since."

"Okay then," Volkner said, glad that Flint was finally done talking. Maybe he could tell him how he felt now. "Flint I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?" Flint asked. Volkner took a deep breath. "Oh can it wait, the commercial is finally over."

Volkner didn't get what was so great about the show and tried to think about what he was going to say to Flint instead. He didn't want to come off as though he thought about it for a long time, he needed to sound nonchalant.

When Volkner notices a commercial he turns to talk to him, but Bertha comes into the room. This is seriously so annoying, but Volkner should have expected it. "Cynthia made breakfast for everyone, so come on into the kitchen."

Flint exits the room first because he is excited about Cynthia's cooking and Volkner stays behind a minute to turn off the lights and television. When he enters the kitchen everyone is sitting around the table. He takes his usual seat next to Flint and Bertha. Since she is the eldest she gets the head of the table and Cynthia gets the other.

"Heya Volkner!" Aaron greets excitedly. Volkner never got why he was so happy to see him, he never talked to him or anything. Like usual, Volkner ignored his greeting. He wasn't here to see anyone except Flint.

"Breakfast is served!" Cynthia placed a plate of pancakes on the table and everyone began to reach for their desired toppings. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat in my room." It was strange Cynthia would make breakfast for everyone and then eat in her room.

"She must be working on something," Lucian mumbled. Cynthia then came back into the room.

"I need Aaron and Lucian for a second," she said. The two of them went with her into the hallway.

"Man is she acting weird today or what?" Flint said. Volkner just nodded. He was still feeling nervous and wished he could just blurt out his feelings.

A bit later, the two of them came back into the room. "Hey, what did she say?" Flint asked. It was weird when Cynthia didn't include him. "Was it something about me?"

"Yeah you could say that," Aaron said.

"I think she likes me," Flint said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Who wouldn't?"

"I can think of a few," Lucian said rolling his eyes at Flint's antics. "Just don't worry about it. It doesn't really have anything to do with you, does it?" He shot Aaron a glare that clearly told him to keep quiet.

"Right, I was just teasing," Aaron said with his tongue stuck out. They finished breakfast and everyone went off on their own separate ways.

"We're going to borrow Flint for a little bit. We have some Elite Four matters to discuss," Lucian said as he grabbed said afro-man and pulled him to his room.

"Why aren't you included?" Volkner asked Bertha. He didn't really care, but he figured he should be polite and make conversation because she was kind of scary.

"Oh, I don't know. Those young kids have no respect I guess," Bertha said. Volkner could tell that she actually probably knew, but for some reason she felt the need to keep it from him.

"Come on Volk," Flint said returning to the room. "We're heading out." Volkner followed Flint to his Driftblim. They were about to get on it, but Aaron ran over.

"Cynthia says it's much too dangerous to ride that. She's lending you her boat," Aaron said. Flint sighed and Volkner wondered why.

"You are making things to obvious," Flint hissed to Aaron obviously not intending for Volkner to hear.

"Making what obvious?" Volkner asked. Aaron quickly left and Flint sighed again.

"Um, nothing," Flint said suspiciously quickly. Volkner's heart started to beat fast. He hoped he wasn't assuming too much.

"Hey Flint, have you ever been romantically interested in someone?" Volkner asked hoping his friend would admit to everything.

"Uhh, why would you think that?" Flint said still much too fast to not be hiding something.

"Is that a no?" Volkner asked teasingly. Maybe a joke would make Flint feel more comfortable around him?

"I like Cynthia," Flint blurted out. Volkner's eyes widened. He hoped Flint was just saying that, but he couldn't be too sure. Ever since Flint joined the Elite Four he didn't spend as much time with Volkner anymore saying he had a lot of challengers. Volkner didn't think much of it, but Flint really couldn't have many challengers because they would have to go through him first.

"I figured as much," Volkner said trying to keep calm and not show his disappointment. "I should get back to the gym, I forgot to lock up and I don't want kids trashing my gym like last time." Of course that was a lie, no one would ever go into his gym, but Flint didn't know.

"Oh, that's too bad." Flint walked him to the door. "Come visit again soon all right?" Volkner nodded although he probably wouldn't.

"Yeah," with that he left. He climbed onto his Octillery so it would take him back to Sunyshore. Once he got there he took the badges inside the gym and decided to do a little remodeling.

Ambipom, Jolteon, Luxray, Raichu, Lanturn, Electivire, and Octillery were all called out to help. Together they began to change the gym so it was even more dangerous than before. Electricity flowed freely underneath a web of pathways. He made the pathways narrow so it wouldn't be too hard to fall; he wanted to cause people pain.

"Um, Volkner is this a good idea?" One of his trainers, a youngster by the name of Eli asked.

"I don't care," He mumbled. "I'm going back to my house." With that he left the gym, but didn't go to his house. He went to the store and bought some alcohol and then headed to the top of the lighthouse. He was so tired of being bored.

"Flint doesn't love me nor will he ever. Why don't I just jump?" Volkner asked himself miserably. Part of it was from poor judgment because of the alcohol, but part of it was the fact he really didn't think there was anything to live for.

"Here goes nothing," he climbed up on one of the ledges and looked down at the rocky beach beneath him. Taking a deep breath, he jumped. He hadn't heard Flint coming up the stairs of the lighthouse.

"I know you're up here!" he said. He had heard from someone that Volkner spent half his day up here. He finally worked up the courage to tell him it wasn't Cynthia he liked.

"Stop hiding, bro!" Flint looked around the whole area and only found a couple empty bottles of whiskey. "How could he have gotten down unless…" Flint's gaze moved to the tall open windows of the lighthouse. "No he wouldn't, would he?"

Flint ran down the stairs the fastest he has ever done so. "Volkner please tell me you aren't that stupid!" He managed to get to the beach in record time. He scanned the rocks and the water surrounding them and saw Volkner's jacket. Without thinking, Flint dived into the water. He saw Volkner's retreating form sinking further and further. He latched onto it and pulled him to the surface. It seemed Volkner was still breathing so he figured he made it in time.

Flint pulled the two of them to the beach and laid Volkner down. After a moment or two, Volkner started coughing and sat up. "What the fuck?" He saw Flint and groaned.

"What the hell was that about!?" Flint asked. He knew Volkner could get bored sometimes, but he never thought he would go as far as to kill himself.

"Why does it matter to you?" Volkner asked. Flint felt upset that his best friend thought he didn't care about him.

"I love you!" Flint cried. Volkner's eyes snapped to him.

"What about Cynthia?" he asked.

"I just said that because I was embarrassed. I'm sorry okay. I understand if you think it's weird or something," Flint ran a hand through his afro.

"I love you too," Volkner mumbled. He was relieved to finally have that off his chest.

"What?" Flint looked shocked. Rather than saying it again, Volkner pulled Flint down for a passionate kiss.

"Next time we'll be honest with each other," Flint promised. "And not let Cynthia try to push us together."

"What?" Volkner asked.

"Cynthia had this elaborate plan to get us together, but I guess all we needed was a suicide attempt, huh?" Flint joked.

"You're terrible," Volkner said leaning up to kiss Flint again.


End file.
